Wrapping machines are well known in the art and are used to wrap various items. The present wrapping machine is an improvement over the wrapping machine shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,567 granted Apr. 12, 1988.
The present dual station wrapping machine is specifically designed to wrap rolls, for example, paper rolls. Some types of paper rolls, for example, carbonless paper, are very sensitive to marking. That type of roll may be wrapped with a protective foam layer or protective foam end coverings. Often, the foam is then covered with an impervious plastic film outer layer.
Other types of rolls, including paper rolls which are not as sensitive to marking, may be wrapped with other material layers, for example, with Kraft paper.
While the wrapping machine disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,567 could be used to interleave adjacent wrapping layers, the present dual station wrapping machine does not interleave the layers but, rather, places successive wraps on the roll.